Wirt
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Bill lleva demasiado tiempo enamorado de su mejor amigo, Wirt, tanto que ya duele y no sabe que hacer. Tal vez... ¿podría confesarse?


_**WIRT**_

Se conocían desde secundaría, un poco raro que se llevaran tan bien cuando tenían personalidades tan opuestas.

" _Wirt amado_

 _Eres mi mejor amigo"_

Sin embargo, si seguían siendo mejores amigos ahora que estaban en preparatoria no creía que hubiera algo que pudiera romper su amistad…excepto quizás el mismo.

" _Pero hay un par de cosas que no sabes"_

-¿Ya utilizas lápiz labial, Poeta? Cada día eres más masculino- se burló del castaño sin malicia en su voz.

-¡Oh cállate, Bill; solo es humectante!- respondió Wirt ya más que acostumbrado a sus burlas- además ¿desde cuándo te gusta mi masculinidad?-

 _-"Desde que me pregunto si hay posibilidad de que me quieras"_ \- pensó, pero obviamente no lo dijo- Presta- en su lugar le arrancó el humectante al más alto para ponerse un poco él mismo, muy consciente de que aquello era un beso indirecto.

" _Porque utilizo tu lápiz labial tan a menudo_

 _Estoy utilizando tu camisa como funda de almohada"_

Se dejó caer de cara en la mochila de Wirt con un suspiro exagerado, las clases de matemáticas le daban dolor de cabeza, estaba bien que le gustaran los triángulos, pero no le interesaba averiguar la tangente de uno, en la que a él respectaba la realidad era una ilusión y por tanto las matemáticas no servían para nada.

-Bill, no te duermas- lo medio regaño Wirt

No respondió y solo abrazó la mochila con más fuerza como esperando que el castaño se pelearan por ella, no sería la primera vez.

-¡Oh por el amor de…! Bien, al menos mantendrás mis cosas vigiladas- cedió su mejor amigo con un suspiro divertido

Sonrió contra la tela y levantó un pulgar para señalarle que lo iba a hacer.

" _Quiero arruinar nuestra amistad_

 _Deberíamos ser amantes en su lugar_

 _No sé cómo decir esto_

 _Porque realmente eres mi amigo más querido"_

La mochila estaba cómoda, Wirt había guardado su suéter dentro y olía a él, de verdad podría quedarse dormido.

Respiro profundo, llenando sus pulmones del olor a té y libros del otro.

- _"¿Cuándo me volví tan patético?"_ \- se preguntó levantando su vista ligeramente para poder espiar a su mejor amigo mientras se reía de algo que le había dicho Finn

Amaba su risa, su sonrisa y a él en general. Estaba tan enamorado que ya incluso dolía. Si tan solo hubiera la más mínima oportunidad de que Wirt correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero siempre había tenido novias (solamente dos, afortunadamente, no creía poder soportar más) y nunca había dado señales de estar interesado remotamente en un hombre, ya no digamos particularmente en él así que…

Sus deprimentes observaciones se vieron interrumpidas al sentir unos ojos clavados en su persona, afortunadamente no eran los de Wirt, pero cuando se topó con la sonrisa burlona de Dipper supo que tampoco estaba exento de condenación.

El de ojos chocolate señaló disimuladamente a Wirt con su cabeza y luego le dio unos pulgares arriba.

Su cara comenzó a arder y la volvió a esconder contra la mochila.

Estúpido Pine Tree.

" _Wirt amado_

 _Eres mi mejor amigo_

 _He hecho cosas malas de las que no sabes"_

 _-"Oye, eso me recuerda ¿de casualidad no has visto mi suéter caoba? Creo que tal vez lo deje en tu casa la última vez que me quedé"_ \- rezaba el mensaje de Wirt

Sus dedos dudaron un momento sobre la pantalla de su celular.

" _Robando tus cosas ahora y después_

 _Nada que vayas a extrañar"_

Su amigo se refería al mismo suéter que llevaba puesto en aquel instante.

" _Pero significa el mundo para mi"_

-" _No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando"_ -contestó sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a aquel pequeño robo egoísta; si esto era todo lo que podía conseguir lo atesoraría para siempre.

" _Quiero arruinar nuestra amistad_

 _Deberíamos ser amantes en su lugar_

 _No sé cómo decir esto_

 _Porque realmente eres mi amigo más querido"_

- _Quiero arruinar nuestra amistad_ \- murmuró por lo bajo, los versos de cierta canción atorados en su cabeza desde temprano en la mañana. Se dirigían a clase de educación física, la última del día y el hecho de que fuera viernes solo lo hacía mejor.

-Hey Wirt- una voz femenina llamó la atención tanto de su mejor amigo como suya

-Oh, h-hola Sara- saludó el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa amable- ¿Sucede algo?-

-Solo me preguntaba si podía hablar contigo después de clases- dijo la muchacha algo avergonzada…oh no, sabía a donde iba esto. Apretó la correa de su mochila al oír la confirmación de su mejor amigo, genial, simplemente genial, ahí iba su buen humor.

Dipper le mandó una mirada de "¡Di algo!", pero lo ignoro en favor de dirigirse a los vestuarios para cambiarse.

._._._._._

Wirt y él estaban solos en los vestuarios; realmente no era sorpresa, el más alto era tan tímido que siempre esperaba a que la mayoría se fuera antes de cambiarse. Esta vez Dipper le había insistido a Finn para que se adelantaran, seguramente seguía intentando que dijera algo, pero ¿Qué podía decir? Él no era una persona de palabras bonitas ni nada por el estilo, era más de acciones, pero lo único que se le ocurría no lo iba a hacer sin el consentimiento de su amigo.

Sin embargo, si no decía nada Wirt hablaría con Sara y terminarían como novios lo sabía, la chica era lo suficientemente amable y segura para gustarle a su amigo y eso era algo que definitivamente no quería que pasara, empero ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué? ¿Qu..?

Una idea llegó a su cerebro y se acercó a Wirt dispuesto a llevarla a cabo.

Ignorando la expresión confundida de su mejor amigo, lo abrazó, dejando de su boca a escasa distancia de la oreja del castaño.

- _No sé cómo decir esto, pero realmente eres mi amigo más_ _querido_ \- susurró suavemente, le ardía el rostro, no obstante, no se iba a echar atrás- _Wirt, toma mi mano, somos más que amigos te seguiría hasta el final_ \- se alejó del abrazo lo suficiente como para ofrecerle su mano- _Wirt, toma mi mano, no puedo ocultar, porque nunca me gustaron tus nuevas novias_ \- le sostuvo la mirada, esperando poder expresar sus sentimientos con ese gesto mudo.

" _Tu amor por ellas no durara_

 _Olvídate de esas amigas_

 _Tu amor por ellas no durara_

 _Olvídate de esas amigas"_

Los momentos en que esos orbes de color caoba le miraron de vuelta y fueron de las más largos de su vida, solo superados por los instantes en que Wirt le tomo de la mano y el pequeño y corto beso que le dio, pero que a él le pareció una eternidad.

- _Quiero arruinar nuestra amistad_ \- entono el más alto contra sus labios- _deberíamos ser amantes en su lugar_ \- a la cara de Wirt estaba roja hasta sus orejas, pero su sonrisa no podía ser una respuesta más clara.

Le sonrió de vuelta, no deseando otra cosa que abrazarlo y besarlo por el resto de su vida, pero la campana de la escuela le recordó que tenía una clase a la que asistir. Se contentó con tomarle la mano durante todo el período, ya tendría tiempo para lo demás el fin de semana y, esperaba, el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
